


Why are there so many Wibble Wobbles

by NekoNikki



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: But I decided why not publish it here, Crack, Do Not Take Seriously, Gen, Remember how Strelitzia deserved better well player does not, This was literally done as a joke for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNikki/pseuds/NekoNikki
Summary: Player happens to find themselves battling some Wibble Wobbles. The mission does not go as planned.





	Why are there so many Wibble Wobbles

**Author's Note:**

> So honestly this is just one giant inside joke with a friend after he left me a "negative" review on my last fic as a joke. Same things as before, Player only matches my keykid for ease.
> 
> My first and probably only attempt at crack. Enjoy.

Heather grabbed at the Keychain in her pocket, checking to make sure she had all the correct medals in her Treasure Trove Keyblade. Pretty red head, hooded dude, uniform red head, Goofy, and the black cloaked guy with red hair. All five of her medals were put in the slot, which means it was time to take on those Wibble Wobbles in Daybreak Town.

As she approached the first one she grinned, activating her Keyblade before activating the medals, each one making her more powerful than the last until she reached the final one. “It’s just you and me Wibble Wobble.”

She used her medals, one by one, feeling a bit stronger as she watched him feel a bit weaker with each hit. She knew she had this, she’d beaten a dozen of these guys before, one was cakewalk, she knew it was. Until she had the Wibble Wobble had only one HP left. “No no no no no no no no no no no no no!”

The Wibble Wobble fell on top of Heather, stealing her heart and turning her into a Heartless. And so once more the Wibble Wobbles reigned supreme over the Heartless types as it knocked out another player to add to its collection of hearts to turn into more Wibble Wobbles.

After all, the more players tormented and dead, the hearts they could feed on and more devastation they could cause.


End file.
